


The End

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Heaven & Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: What happened after the end of Supernatural
Kudos: 3





	1. Sam

Sam took a long look at the bunker. This was his home for the last few years. But without his family, it was just a building. He was leaving with the only family he had left. 

"C'mon boy. There are hunters moving here tomorrow, we can't live here anymore."

Sam turned off the lights. 

Sam was staring at Eileen's eyes as he repeated his vows. This is what he needed, a new start. 

He was holding his son's hand as they walked through the park. He smiled as he picked up his son. 

"Mommy is waiting for us." He takes Dean to the picnic table where she was waiting.

He was content with his life, loved his wife and son, but without Dean, was it worth it? When he heard DJ and Eileen laughing at the television, Sam held his wife closer. He knew he'll see Dean again. Maybe Cas and Jack again as well. 

He petted Miracle as he put on his leash, it was time for his nightly walk. Tomorrow was DJ's math test, Sam helped him study. He knew he'll pass his test. Unlike John, Sam didn't desire revenge. He knew DJ will have a normal life. But he was getting his tattoo when he turns sixteen. 

He was proud of DJ, whether he was a hunter or college student he remained humble. Sam prayed every night for his family. Especially Dean. Hopefully Dean was happy in Heaven.


	2. Adam

Adam was shy when he saw the woman at the diner. It wasn't a coincidence that he ate here every Saturday night. Since he came back from the dead, he never took things for granted anymore. He knew he had to ask, or he'll wonder forever. He waved her over. 

He was passing the turkey at his in laws home. He and his wife was enjoying Thanksgiving with their two children. Both Kate and Jordon were talking to their grandparents telling them about their day. Adam squeezes his wife's hand. 

Adam was hugging his daughter as she screamed as she opened her acceptance letter to Harvard. Jordon was slightly envious, but he wanted to apply at MIT next year. He called to his wife to check out Kate's news.

Adam was holding his grandson in his arms. He congratulated Jordon as he handed his baby back. He smiled at Kate and her three daughters. His once blond hair was now silver, and his face was full of wrinkles, but he gladly welcomed aging. He finally had a normal life with people that loved and cherished him. 

He looked up and silently told Kate he was a grandpa. Someday, he'll see his family again.


	3. Castiel

Castiel was traveling with his son as Jack restored all worlds. He was content, he was with his family again. 

How this happened, he had no idea. 

Anael and Cas were handling their kid's lunch boxes as they went to school. He was no longer an angel, but a human now. Him and Anael were married for the last twelve years and have never been happier. 

He never regretted his decision to be human. He waved to his kids as they went on the school bus. He then kissed his wife goodbye as he went to work. 

Anael was holding a champagne glass as they celebrated Castiel's promotion. Castiel, he used Jimmy Novak's memories to work at the insurance company as a salesman. Now after twenty years, he was now executive VP of sales. He smiled at Anael's diamond bracelet. He worked hard to give Anael and their family a comfortable life, but Anael always told him that their children were her greatest treasures. Cas didn't argue there, all three were great teenagers. 

He was laying in bed at the luxurious senior rest home in Southern California, long since retired reading a book. He was glad to see his great grandchildren, all ten were rumbustious kids. He never will tell Anael his greatest secret. That he will be seeing Dean again. 

The only man Castiel ever truly loved. He will never leave his wife for Dean, or will ever tell anyone about what he told Dean when he "died." But he never regretted those words. He knew it was coming, but not now. He closed his book and went to sleep, Anael's birthday was tomorrow and he was going to give her that necklace she always wanted.


	4. Chuck

He sighed as He got another rejection letter. Not again. At least He got His regular job at the hospital.

His boyfriend just rubs His back and tells Him it's okay. He loved Him anyways. Chuck smiles and thanks him. He called for His sons it was time for dinner. 

Michael and Lucifer were arguing again, Chuck had to break them up before things got ugly. Gabriel was out on a date with another girl, but hopefully this one was the one, Gabriel never committed to anything. As for Raphael, he was upstairs studying for his test next week. 

Chuck had to wipe His tears as he watched His boys walk across the stage to get their diplomas. Michael was moving to Tibet to discover himself, Gabriel was getting married to his high school sweetheart, Lucifer was attending NYU to persue a drama degree and Raphael was moving to South America to volunteer to help out with the earthquake victims. 

Chuck was keeping an eye on the BBQ as His grandchildren were running around shouting and playing. He asked His smallest granddaughter Ariel to pass the paper plates. 

As He ate with His family, He realized the ending of His Book. He was mortal, but extremely happy. His sons were human as well, but none remembered their past lives as archangels. Just as well, all four seemed content with their lives, even Raphael. He was on his third marriage, hopefully this one worked out. Michael was never married, but he and his partner raised his only daughter together. Gabriel and his wife Jewel were having a tough time with their six kids, luckily they had their nannies to help them out. Chuck knew Lucifer missed his only biological son, he believed he died in childbirth. He loved his stepchildren, but he always felt he had a huge hole in his heart. Chuck knew Jack was always around, everytime it rained, Lucifer always went outside no matter what. 

He silently thanked Jack for giving Him what He always needed. His family. He told Jack in His prayers to ask the Winchesters to forgive Him, He was a Fool. 

He and Amara were watching television. Amara was scoffing at the "Real Housewives" series. However She never missed a episode whenever She visited Her Brother.


	5. Dean

Dean was holding out his arms as he coaxed his daughter to take her first steps. Baby Samantha was holding on the coffee table as she bravely walked towards Dean. Dean's wife was holding her phone encouraging their daughter. They both had tears in their eyes as she walked those critical steps towards Dean's arms. 

He was at Sammi's soccer tournament as he cheered as she scored her first goal for the season. He grabbed his wife and kissed her on top of her head. 

This science fair project, phew. Sam wanted to build a volcano. Dean had no clue how to help, her uncle was the smart one. Thank goodness for YouTube. When she won first place, Dean was standing with her mother as the newspaper took their picture. 

Sam waved to her parents goodbye as she went inside her college dorm. Nursing school was going to be tough, good thing she got straight A's all through high school. She never told her dad that her boyfriend, Jon Novak was attending college as well. 

Sam was putting her gun away in the Impala she inherited from her dad. She was a nurse at Lebanon, but hunted part time. She waved to her friends, that she wanted to go for beers and chicken wings. 

Dean knew where Sam was, the Bunker celebrating her latest hunt. Dean told her to be careful. 

Dean was eating a salad, ever since his second heart attack, he was trying to eat more healthier. He missed double bacon cheeseburgers like crazy, but leaving his family behind was too much. 

He was looking at Sam's picture. The last picture him and his brother ever took together. Sammi knew about her uncle and the sacrifice he made to save Dean's life. She said she wished they met. Dean told her that she will someday. 

He kissed his wife goodnight. He hoped he dreamed of Sam again, they were riding in Baby listening to Dean's favorite rock tracks.


	6. Huntercorp

Dean chuckles at Sam as he fixed his manbun. Sam, he was so vain about his hair. Both were living in Sweden, they liked Brazil, but they were forced to leave the country when they accidentally pissed off a whole town by ordering everyone to leave when they mistakenly thought bugs were coming and shouted at everyone to get out. Oops. Oh well.

Sam and John were looking over Sam's tablet for anything unusual. Sam was complaining that he didn't want to hunt anymore since his wife was pregnant with their third child. John promised Sam this was it. Right before they left, Dean heard whispers that if Sam goes, he'll die, and John will be paralyzed. Dean told both that he'll drive. Instead of heading to the woods, Dean drove towards the city. He ignored John's orders to turn around. 

A few years later, Sam walked up to Dean and thanked him for turning around. The house where the monsters were sank in a deep hole. Sam would have been crushed and John may have died as well. Dean looked over at John who was chasing his twin grandkids. Both Philip and Victoria were giggling as they pretended to be scared. Dean's youngest, baby Nicole was sleeping in her crib upstairs. All three of Sam's kids were outside with their wives, Sam's wife Molly was holding their daughter Celine who was squirming. She wanted to play with her two older brothers, Landon and Tristan who were swimming, but she was only a toddler and was too young.

None of them hunted anymore, Sam and Dean heard what happened to their counterparts in the United States and sent Sam their condolences. Sam wrote back and thanked them. It felt weird that Dean's "twin" died, but all three realized that if they continued hunting they will die as well. No way. 

Dean was laughing at his cousins as they talked over VidChat. Unlike their parents, DJ and their parent's counterparts were all close. DJ loved his family in Europe, and talked to them on a daily basis. Sam found it weird, but he wasn't about to stop DJ from talking to his "relatives."

John was glad that he had his family. He refused to return to his world, it was restored, but all of his money won't pay for what he had here, since Sam and Dean refused to move. He met DJ in the United States, he looked like his father. He was perfectly glad where he was, his true riches were here.


	7. Hell

She was back in Hell. Oh well. Better than the Empty she guessed. She was working with Rowena as her loyal advisor. Unlike Lilith, Rowena was a wise leader. Ruby was honored to work underneath her. She smiled at the newest arrivals. This will be fun. 

Rowena leaned back as she sipped her wine. Being Queen was the best. She asked Ketch for another neck rub, her lover more than happy to. 

Ketch. He wasn't surprised to end up down here. At least he wasn't on the Rack like Dr Hess. Bitch deserved it. He didn't mind Hell, much. Rowena was good company. 

Lady Toni Bevell was bored stiff. Her Hell was BORING. She probably won't be a demon for millions of years. She should have dropped out of school years ago, that way she could stayed away from the Men of Letters.

Bela wasn't a demon yet, Rowena ordered her to do something topside instead. Bela, always dreaming of getting out of Hell agreed. Emotionally she was cold, however she refused to take another living person's body. Luckily there was a young suicide victim. 

The taste of french food. God how she missed it. Rowena didn't care how long she stayed topside, just as long as she did Hell's duties and kept her nose clean. 

Becky. She stayed far away from Sam. She begged her husband to move, she was afraid to see Chuck again. She prayed to the Universe she'll never go to Hell, especially after her shenanigans in Vegas with Sam. She dreamed about it and went into therapy for a month. 

Rowena smiled at the list. No more demon deals, but her latest arrivals deserved to be down here.


	8. Jack

He was All. Jack had no words. He and Amara were one with everything. That is all He wanted to be. His Grandfather told Him what to do, and to keep it a secret. Chuck, He wanted to end His Story with a bang. Jack did what He asked, however He left with His friends to say goodbye. 

At least His relatives have a normal life. Chuck, He is content with His family. He forgotten how much He loved His children. He thanked Jack for making Him remember. Right now He was babysitting all of His grandchildren and was tired. But He never complained. 

Jack was saddened to hear about Dean, that is why He sent Dean to another world. All of Heaven was connected. Even those from another world. That way everyone could see everyone. 

He was glad Castiel and Amara were around to keep Him humble. He didn't want to be the Big Man and get egotistical. 

The Empty is finally asleep. It was happy that Jack put everyone to sleep. However Jack stole some souls and angels and returned them home. 

Like Crowley. He was back in Hell, working side by side with his mother. He wasn't happy there were no more crossroad deals, but was pleased with his new position. At least he isn't alone. 

Most of the angels were back in Heaven, Heaven was no longer falling apart. Naomi was the new leader. There were no archangels, there wasn't a need for them, since He already assigned new leaders for every section of Heaven. 

He smiled at Sam and Dean who were in Roadhouse in Heaven partying up with everyone they ever lost. Cas was there too enjoying Dean's company.

He silently told everyone He will never leave, and not to worry about everything. It was The End of their stories.


End file.
